


Winter Ritual

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes the team sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Ritual

Jack had insisted on a team sledding party, addicted to adrenaline as he was. He wanted to shake Carter out of her lab, inject some fun into Daniel’s life and introduce Teal’c to a winter ritual.

It was a chance to put the stress and responsibility of leading a front line team to the side for a short time and enjoy the pleasures of snow and winter and hot chocolate with good friends.

None of them, save Jack, had ever been sledding before. Teal’c, groomed to serve his false god had had no opportunity to sled, and Jack was pretty sure sleds didn’t exist on Chulak. Sam, a child prodigy and working under the weight of being the wrong gender had never had the time to sled. And then there was Daniel. A child of the desert and then fostered out. It was an unfortunate fact of life that he’d missed far too many experiences he should have had.

So here was Jack, making up for whatever their collective childhoods lacked. And having some fun himself. If wasn’t often he could forget his command, forget that too often the fate of the planet rested on his shoulders.

He’d had a bad moment on the first trip down with Carter.

The last time he’d been sledding had been with Sara and Charlie. Holding Sam’s slim body between his legs had brought back warm but wholly unwelcome memories of sledding down hills with Sara, copping feels the entire way down and Sara giggling madly and slapping at his hands.

He remembered Charlie’s small, warm body, snuggled tightly in his arms, screaming at the top of his lungs on every run. Those memories could still cut deep and hurt, but mostly they were good and happy ones.

Jack and Daniel came to grief on the tenth run. The sled, veering out of control, flipped them out and sent them rolling down the rest of the hill.

Jack held onto Daniel, clasping him firmly as he rolled them safely on the soft snow. When they stopped, Jack was on top of Daniel, pressing him into the snow, his mouth inches away from Daniel’s lips.

Daniel stared into Jack’s eyes, his own eyes wide and shocked. He felt himself hardening and struggled to get out from under Jack.

Jack’s legs trapped Daniel, making it impossible for him to move.

Jack rocked his hips slightly and hissed. It took Daniel a moment to understand Jack was as hard as he was.

“Jack,” Daniel now whispered. “Sam and Teal’c.”

“Don’t wanna kiss them,” he said softly.

Unable to stop himself and not caring about witnesses or consequences, Jack lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against Daniel’s mouth.

It could have been a disaster. He’d just compromised himself in public, in front of his team.

Sam and Teal’c had seen them tumble from the sled and didn’t lend any assistance when they saw Jack had things well in hand. They never stopped to wonder why Jack didn’t get up right away and neither of them was shocked when Jack bent to briefly kiss Daniel.

They simply looked at each other, a smile on Sam’s face, a raised eyebrow on Teal’c’s.

“It’s about time,” she said.

“Indeed,” answered Teal’c.


End file.
